


Solstice

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rituals, Sleepy Sex, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets home after a hard week with only sleep on his mind. Daniel has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

Jack threw his keys onto the table without thinking. As the metallic clatter resounded in the dim house, he winced, waiting breathlessly to hear if he had woken Daniel. Jack toed his shoes off, unwilling to face the wrath of a sleep-deprived archaeologist – Daniel could be a bitch in the mornings if he didn’t get to wake up in his own sweet time.

In his socks, Jack padded to the kitchen. His internal clock was all to hell after the week of meetings, none of them in the same country, let alone the same time zone. He poked around in his refrigerator, sneaked a pull of juice straight from the carton and shut the door. To his surprise, Daniel was stood there, smiling enigmatically through a two-day beard.

He was dressed – to a fashion - in white cargo pants, sitting low on his hips. He looked utterly beautiful and if Jack wasn’t so damn tired, he’d have backed him up to the kitchen table and fucked him dry.

“Hey,” Jack grinned. He saw in Daniel’s sympathetic eyes how crappy he looked. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” He stepped in and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s forehead, but the younger man was having none of that. He caught Jack around the waist and fastened his warm, firm lips to Jack’s.

Without a word, Daniel took his hand and led Jack to the bathroom. Daniel switched on the water then peeled the dress blues from Jack’s tired body, quickly and efficiently.

“Babe,” Jack sighed softly at Daniel’s gentle hands on him, “I hate to disappoint, but I could not do your juicy, hot ass justice right now.”

Daniel smiled knowingly, but kept quiet, leading Jack to the shower and closing the glass door on him.

Jack let the perfect, hard spray pound on his shoulders, spreading warmth where there had only been weariness. Feeling marginally better, he stepped out and towelled himself off. Daniel had left clothes for him, rather pointedly removing his bathrobe.

Shrugging, Jack put the shirt, boxers and jeans on. Maybe Daniel had an early meeting and wanted to share breakfast before he left. Then Jack would sleep the rest of the day away; he could stay awake for breakfast.

Daniel wasn’t cooking breakfast though, nor was he in the bedroom. Jack finally tracked him down on the deck and Jack took a place by the railing, next to his lover.

“Look,” Daniel ordered without preamble, his face tilted towards the east and the first glimpse of the rising sun.

“Nice,” Jack said quietly.

“Do you know what day it is?”

“June something,” Jack mumbled, his head full of cotton wool.

“Midsummer sunrise, Jack,” Daniel murmured. “The solstice.”

“It’s lovely, but I have to sleep now.”

“PCR-262,” Daniel hinted, but Jack was too tired to pick up on the loaded words. He turned and leaned in to kiss Daniel goodnight, but the semi-naked man stepped into Jack’s path and forced his ass back against the railing, crowding him, demanding a response.

Jack felt Daniel’s stubble covered jaw ghost over his collarbone, his mouth nipping at his neck and shoulder. Despite his earlier words, Jack felt the dull ache of arousal start to burn, low in his belly and his forearms prickled with goose pimples.

Daniel’s long, clever fingers deftly popped the buttons on Jack’s jeans, easing them apart and pausing to rub his thumbs along the line of Jack’s hips.

“Daniel, I’m an old man, have pity on my ancient ass!” Jack moaned, only half joking. Daniel didn’t often do the alpha thing – he didn’t often get the chance – Jack mostly got there first. But when Daniel did decide to take control, Jack knew there was little he could do to dissuade him – as if he’d want to. An alpha-Daniel was a sexy Daniel! And Jack revelled in the rare pleasure of acquiescing to his demands.

Daniel dropped his head, taking Jack’s nipple between his teeth and sucking it hard through the thin cotton, then blowing gently on the damp stain. Jack arched into Daniel’s touch as the younger man slid his hands beneath the tight white shorts and cupped his traitorous, semi-hard cock.

“I’ll be gentle,” Daniel promised with a dangerous chuckle, towing him down the steps onto the dew-drenched lawn.

Jack realised Daniel had been planning this for a while. On the grass, waiting for them was a thick quilt and pillows. Daniel turned to Jack, kissing him hard before easing him down onto their makeshift bed. Jack stretched his legs out and leaned back on his elbows, watching Daniel and enjoying the shivers of anticipation tightening his groin.

Daniel smiled down at Jack. “I love you, old man,” he said, his eyes suddenly very soft.

“Backatcha, geek,” Jack replied, grinning at their customary insults.

Daniel slowly unzipped his pants, letting his oh-so-ready dick spring free as he slipped them over slim hips to pool at his feet. In one graceful move, Daniel stepped out of his clothes and knelt at Jack’s feet. He made short work of Jack’s jeans and boxers, leaving the older man naked, but for his undershirt.

Daniel moved closer, forcing Jack’s thighs apart with his knees and sat back on his haunches, taking in the sight of Jack spread before him.

“Determined little bastard, aren’t you?” Jack murmured, keeping his voice low in deference to the hour and his neighbours.

“I prefer single-minded,” Daniel replied mildly. He bent and kissed a path up Jack’s inner thigh. Jack’s cock surged at each warm breath on his cool skin, reaching full length when Daniel took a hot, rasping sweep at his balls.

The combination of bone-deep weariness and rampant arousal was making Jack feel almost drugged. His reactions were languid, sensing everything through a fog. But the feel of Daniel’s beautiful mouth closing around his dick brought the world into sudden sharp focus.

The birds were welcoming the dawn and the grass smelled bruised where they lay upon it. The sky was streaked with lemon and candyfloss cloud. And Daniel’s cheeks were hollowed around his cock, making it hard to keep quiet.

Jack fell back into the pillows as Daniel released him, felt beneath the blankets and produced a tube of lubricant. Single-minded was exactly how Daniel looked as he squeezed some into his palm and coated Jack’s dick. Straddling his General, Daniel poised himself over Jack’s impatient cock. With a shimmy to get the right angle, he slid slowly down, impaling himself on Jack.

Jack watched in wonder as Daniel concentrated, his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth. He was silent until his ass settled into Jack’s groin when he let out a long moaning sigh.

Finally, Daniel opened his eyes, his gaze settling on Jack, full of love, full of need.

“Move,” Jack whispered and Daniel complied, slowly at first, long, deliberate glides, his skin within Daniel’s. The dreamy feeling was back, and Jack let it take him. The spiralling sensation in his body began to draw in, centring on his dick and Daniel, perceptive as always, increased the pace.

Jack groaned as Daniel took his own cock in his hand, sliding a sure thumb over the head and smearing the precome. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that to see Daniel jerking off was too much for his willpower to withstand. Daniel matched the pace of Jack’s thrusts on his own length, and they panted in time as they edged towards completion.

Daniel stilled suddenly. He knew Jack was close but he was going to make him wait just one minute more. Bracing his weight on his arms, Daniel looked down at Jack’s sweaty face. “Open you eyes, Jack,” he asked softly.

Jack rolled his head from side to side, his lips parted as he groaned his defiance. Shifting his weight, Daniel grasped his short, silver hair firmly, making Jack snuff with surprise.

“Jack, look at me,” Daniel pressed, his voice low but unmistakably authoritative.

Biting his lip, Jack complied, squinting into the sun rising over Daniel’s shoulder. The younger man smiled into Jack’s eyes. “You’re mine, Jack,” he stated. Very deliberately he tugged hard on his dick and with a hiss, came in long, powerful pulses, hitting Jack’s chest and chin with hot spatters of cum.

Seeing his lover so abandoned shattered Jack’s resolve and with a groan he shot deep into his lover’s ass, grinding and pushing to screw every last drop from his aching balls.

Daniel slumped onto Jack’s chest, his heart pounding a counter rhythm to the General’s.

Jack feebly raised a hand. “PCR-262,” he whispered, smacking himself on the forehead. Daniel snuffled fond laughter into Jack’s chest hair, before sliding off his sleepy lover.

“Now you’re mine for another year, Jack,” Daniel grinned, wrapping a blanket over their rapidly cooling skin.

“Bummer,” Jack mumbled as Daniel lovingly stroked gentle fingers through his hair.

Daniel watched Jack until he was sure he was asleep.

Jack could be a right bitch if he didn’t get a proper welcome home.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flashfic Challenge at Pepesplace and inspired by an image by Nicci.


End file.
